Guardians of the skies of Ga'hoole
by inuyashas-pen
Summary: Book two of my Ga'hoole trilogy looking at the life of the guardians. Specifically of Jake and Otulissa. Both of whom are now in chaws and later decide they want to conceve. What adventures await their friends and their upcoming family?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Yes, I know this starts off with my preview, but that's what the preview was. It was meant as the opening. I'm using it as is to save time since I've been focused on Pure Blood. I really want to start this story too. Bear with me, because the rest of this chapter shouldn't disappoint. Also it just means that next Chapter will be more awesome :D**

Jake took a deep breath of the evening air. Everything seemed right in the world. Though there was still the threat of the Pure Ones. He could feel it. But it seemed like they were still too crippled to enact any sort of revenge.

He was suddenly awoken from his thoughts as Otulissa spoke to him. "Lost in the stars Jake?" He looked at her and smirked. "Not yet, love. I have Navigation Class tonight though, so it's still a possibility."

Otulissa giggled at his poorly attempted joke. Otulissa sighed and bid Jake farewell as she had to go to Blacksmithing Class. Jake couldn't believe that, just mere days ago, they had confessed their love for each other.

Jake took off to his class with Strix Struma. He struggled as he tried to memorize the different constellations. The ceiling was painted with them, but he could only remember the Eye of Glaux and the Whales Fin. Other than that it he couldn't remember.

He really couldn't see how the Navigation Chaw was so appealing to Otulissa. He sighed and felt relief as the class ended. He flew off to dinner and joined his usual friends, but was confused by Otulissa's absence.

Jake looked at Soren who stated, "Bubo also had Ezylryb in there tonight teaching Colliering. So I think her class is gonna be a lot later than it was supposed to.

So Jake and his friends started dinner without her, which felt strange for everyone. Otulissa was never late to dinner. But soon enough Otulissa joined the table, sitting right next to Jake.

"Ugh, Ezylryb is such a gross old owl. He doesn't care how much soot he gets on his feathers. I don't see how anyone would want to do that for a living." Otulissa said.

Jake looked over at her, "Well, the embers that the Colliering Chaw collect keep the fires of the forge alight, and helps us light all of our candles and torches." Otulissa then said, "Ugh, you sound just like him."

He sighed. Tomorrow night the Chaws had the Tapping Ceremony; so many classes had been doubled together. And this had Otulissa wound up, while she hopped to be Tapped for the Navigation Chaw.

Jake on the other hand had no problem with being in the Colliering Chaw, who were double tapped with the Weather Interpreting chaw, because of he dangerous wind conditions that owls faced while flying into fire to collect hot coals.

Thought no one but Otulissa had actually let their hopes be known to the others. They seemed to not want to jinx what they hoped to be in.

Jake thought back on the stories Soren had told and knew that the Echidna couldn't have been too far off with what he had said about the band members.

He felt that Gylfie would be placed in Navigation, while Digger would be placed in Tracking. There was not an actual battle chaw so Jake had no clue where Twilight would end up.

And in his gizzard, he felt Soren would be placed in one of Ezylryb's Chaws. But his predictions would not be proven until tomorrow night.

Jake couldn't sleep that night. He was very excited for tomorrow. There were no more classes, so it was free time. He would be spending time with Otulissa. But soon he fell asleep, planning tomorrow night.

As he woke he noticed that the sun was barely setting. He started off towards Otulissa's hollow and noticed that she was awake; he grinned and talked her into coming outside to watch the sun set.

Both owls sat together, watching as the sun bid its farewell to the creatures that dwelled in its glow. Otulissa was cuddled up with Jake, both content with the way they were. Soon the sun disappeared over the horizon and Otulissa turned to Jake and started to preen his feathers.

Jake couldn't help but squirm. It tickled to have another owl preen your feathers. Jake finally squirmed enough to get away and playfully flew away. Otulissa gave chase calling out, "You need to preen yourself more often, love."

He chuckled and called back, "I don't want to. It's a waste of time. And I like making it difficult for you to do it anyway." Otulissa rolled her eyes and caught up to Jake at a surprising speed.

Jake gave himself up and landed so that Otulissa could finish preening his feathers, much against his will. Both of them then took to the sky again and they found a branch to perch on.

Otulissa looked at Jake who still felt himself blush as their eyes met. They stayed that way for what seemed like an eternity before Otulissa broke the peaceful silence.

"You know I love you, right Jake." Jake couldn't help but chuckle and responded, "Yeah, I know. I love you too, Otulissa." This was their usual game back and forth but suddenly Otulissa's face grew worried and she asked.

"You would never leave me… would you?" Jake didn't quite understand what she meant, and Otulissa, now with a more worried look, rephrased the question after she looked at his face

"Would you ever leave me for another owl?" Jake then scolded himself on the inside for not catching that. "Otulissa, I would never even dare to think of ever hurting you like that."

Otulissa then breathed a sigh of relief and both owls nuzzled their faces. Jake looked Otulissa in the eye and apologized for not comprehending what she was asking.

Both owls then flew off to the table to join their friends for dinner. Everyone seemed carefree until they all realized that today was when they would be tapped. When they went to bed that night they were going to find one of many of the signs of being tapped for a chaw.

A dried caterpillar was Weather Chaw. A feather was tracking chaw. And so on and so forth. But the most unique was that the Colliering Chaw was double tapped. Those tapped would find a Coal along with a dried caterpillar.

Everyone chattered about what they wanted to find in their nests. And soon it was time to go to bed. Everyone raced off to their hollows and Jake turned to Otulissa and offered to escort her back to her hollow.

But she winked at him and said she was ok, she wanted to find out what he got the same time she was going to let him know what she was tapped for. Then she added, "Though I think we both know what I was tapped for."

Jake flew off to his hollow and looked into his nest and saw a dried caterpillar and a coal. He smiled and thanked Glaux that he got what he had hoped for. Then he had to wonder if Otulissa was going to get what she wanted.

He prayed that she did. Otherwise everyone would suffer with her drudging on about it. He hated to admit that even he would kinda hate hearing her complain.

Jake then hastily went to bed for tomorrow, they were going to be introduced into their chaws and its work.


	2. Chapter 2

Jake woke the next night just as the sun was setting again. He stretched and decided he was going to see Otulissa before he was going to be introduced to his new job as a Collier. He flew off to her hollow and noticed she was still asleep.

He smiled and couldn't help but chuckle softly. He nudged her awake and she smiled at him. He smiled back and showed her the coal and the dried caterpillar he had found in his nest. She congratulated him with a smile. Jake then asked how fortunate she had gotten.

"I was accepted in the navigation chaw. I'm so excited, Jake." She told him very fast, he almost didn't catch what she said. "Congratulations, love." He told her nuzzling her. Jake looked at the sky and told her that it was time for him to go.

"Good luck today with the navigation chaw." He told her as he took off. He came up to a hollow which was very close to Bubo's forge. This was where the hot coals which lit the torches were kept. Ezylryb was waiting for his chaw to arrive.

Jake noticed that Soren was there too. This meant that he was also tapped for the Colliering chaw. Jake was actually glad that he would have someone he knew in the chaw. He really didn't want to be alone.

Soren greeted him with a smile and they stood next to each other as they waited for the other three newly tapped members to arrive. It was hard to be tapped to be in Colliering chaw. It would be the five newly tapped chaw members and the ten that were already in the chaw.

Soon the three owls that they were waiting for had finally arrived and Ezylryb started talking. "As all of you know, coals are used to light the torches and keep the fires of the forge going. So the Colliering Chaw is vital to the tree's workings.

"Soren may not be a stranger to flying in the dangerous conditions of fire, but it doesn't matter. You all are equally able to fly into fire to gather coals needed to keep the tree operating. Tomorrow we shall be going on our first mission."

Jake felt excitement coarse true him as he realized that meant that they were going to be gathering coals tomorrow. Ezylryb soon released them and they went off talking with excitement about the mission that they were going to be going on tomorrow.

Soren and Jake went to their usual dinner table and they found Twilight and Digger already there. Twilight was tapped for the Search and Rescue Chaw while Digger was in Tracking. Both chaws worked closely with each other.

They were also going on their first missions tomorrow. So it seemed that all the chaws were going to be learning their jobs first hand.

The group was joined by both Gylfie and Otulissa; both were accepted into the navigation chaws. And they confirmed that they were also going on their first mission too. Jake was going to miss Otulissa. He already knew it.

And as if she had read his mind, Otulissa nuzzled him and said, "Its ok, we'll only be away from each other for a short time." Jake smiled slightly and agreed. Otulissa then started to preen Jake's feathers and he started to squirm around.

Their friends started to giggle at the scene Jake was making and he started to blush. He didn't think that Otulissa would start to preen him in front of their friends. He sat there her finish though since he really had no choice. There wasn't anywhere that he could fly away to.

Soon it was time to go to bed and they all said their good byes. Jake escorted Otulissa to her hollow. Jake didn't want to leave, but Otulissa ensured him that they would see each other the night after tomorrow.

She then nuzzled him and bid him farewell. Jake returned to his hollow and went to sleep immediately, for he had a big day tomorrow.

Jake awoke and flew straight to the hollow next to the forge. There he was joined by the rest of the Colliering chaw. Ezylryb welcomed them and instructed them to follow him.

Soren and Jake flew side by side and talked most of the way. They noticed that Ezylryb was carrying a bucket and wondered when exactly they were going to be going back to the Great Tree.

Soon they saw smoke and Ezylryb stopped the band of five owls on a hill. This is far enough. We will set up camp here, go out and hunt for something to eat and come right back here. Sunrise is coming soon.

Jake and Soren flew off together and Jake let Soren catch the first mouse they came across. As soon as both owls had eaten they returned to the camp and they noticed that Ezylryb was right, first light started to shine over the horizon.

So the band slept on the ground, each owl taking a shift to be on the look out for any predators, though Ezylryb highly doubted that there would be any since they were close to the fire.

Soon the sun was setting and the Chaw was waking up. Ezylryb instructed that they should all keep close and they all followed.

They got close to the fire and Ezylryb talked about how he needed three owls to catch the flying coals that are flung in the air by the fire. The three other owls piped up, they were too afraid to go down into the fire.

Jake and Soren looked at each other since they both had to go into the fire and collect coals from the inside of it. Ezylryb told them both that they had to take turns to collect the coals since one needed to watch and make sure that the other was not in any immediate danger.

Soon they filled the bucked that Ezylryb brought with him and they were off. They flew back to the Great Tree. It seemed like forever until they would reach it. They all were tired and hot from having to collect coals.

But they finally saw the tree and they picked up their pace. As they landed inside the Colliering hollow Ezylryb added the coals to the pit he kept there and he urged them off to dinner.

Soren and Jake arrived at the usual dinner table before their friends. But soon, Otulissa and Gylfie joined them. Jake and Otulissa were about to nuzzle until she took a step back and said, "Jake, you need a bath. You are covered in soot and ash."

Jake looked down and saw that she was right. He then shook and the ash and soot started to drift off of his feathers, but not completely. Otulissa rolled her eyes and said, "Good enough for now, but after you eat I'm dragging you to the baths."

Jake looked down sheepishly and started to eat. They were then joined were joined by Twilight and Digger. Soon everyone started to talk about their missions. Soon Jake finished eating and Otulissa grabbed Jake and started to literally drag him to the bathes.

He struggled and said. "I am capable of simply following you, Otulissa." She dropped him saying, "Good, because I doubt I could have lifted you in the air."

They arrived at a series of hollows filled with water which the owls of the Great Tree used to bath in. Otulissa waited as Jake washed the soot off of his feathers.

Otulissa nuzzled him as soon as he came out of the bath and said, "That's much better." Jake smiled and they flew off to a branch and both of them cuddled until first light.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I forgot to add in proper dues in the last chapter. The books are responsible for how the Colliering Chaw collects coals. I don't like making people think I came up with ideas that weren't mine. I apologize to any who have read the books and caught my mistake. Now let's continue on with chapter 3.**

Jake woke the next evening and decided he would take a short flight around the tree to just let time go by. He had to join the Weather Interpretation Chaw for a meeting today.

He noticed that the air was slightly warmer than usual and the wind had picked up slightly since yesterday. He wondered if there was going to be a storm soon.

Jake flew to a branch and met up with the rest of the Weather Interpretation chaw. Ezylryb then confirmed Jake's suspicions. There was a storm on its way. Today, they were going to fly out in the night and get a feel for the air in its current state.

"The conditions before a storm tell us a lot. The direction of the wind may push the storm away from or toward the tree. The temperature of the air tells us the severity. These are essential bits of information to know." Ezylryb said.

So the Chaw took to the sky and they flew for what seemed like years. They then regrouped and Ezylryb then asked, "So what was learned?" Soren spoke up first, "The air is warmer than usual, especially when we are closer to the ocean."

Ezylryb nodded and said, "When there is warm water as well as sky it means we will have lightning, as well as strong winds. What else was learned?" Jake spoke up this time. "The wind is blowing in a south eastern fashion, and there seems to be clouds closing in."

Ezylryb once again nodded and said, "So that means we will defiantly feel the effects of this storm. And since the wind hadn't changed for a while the storm is defiantly going to arrive tomorrow. So be prepared to fly into it tomorrow, because tomorrow is when we will be sure of how long we will have this storm."

They were then released, and it was still way before dinner, so Jake decided to go visit Otulissa. She smiled as he came into her hollow and asked, "Done already, Jake?" Jake nodded and said. "Yeah, we were only there to read the signs of the storm."

Otulissa then looked Jake in the eye and said, "Guess what I found out today." Jake was slightly confused and then asked, "What is it." Otulissa started to blush and said, "We could be official mates."

This really confused Jake so he asked, "How? I mean we have duties to our Chaws. You wouldn't be able to sit on an egg if you were needed." Otulissa smiled and said, "That's the part I found out about. We could appeal to Boron and Barran and ask to receive a nursemaid snake."

Jake had forgotten that nursemaid snakes were given to mating owls who had duties to the tree. They were given to any mating owl pair as long as they appealed to the matriarchs of the tree first.

Appealing to the matriarchs of the tree was also the physical declaration of taking an owl as a permanent mate for life. It was the owl equivalent of marriage.

Jake felt nervous. This would be the second week that they had confessed their love, but it wasn't that strange for owls to mate so soon after confessing their love for each other.

He looked toward Otulissa and he knew he wanted to be her mate, so he said, "Alright. After I come back from Weather Interpretation tomorrow we could go and appeal to Boron and Barran."

Otulissa looked very excited and both owls nuzzled each other. Jake was nervous about having a family already. But he knew it wouldn't be a disaster. Soon both owls took off to dinner and joined their friends.

Jake knew Otulissa was never one to just keep to her self, but he still felt shock as she told the whole table the news about their plans. Then to his surprise, and much to his relief, their friends congratulated them.

The rest of dinner the group went through many different topics. From excitement about upcoming missions to what their futures may hold. And soon first light was rising over the horizon.

Jake started to leave to his hollow, but Otulissa stopped him and asked, "Could I stay with you today? I mean tomorrow we are going to appeal to Boron, so it wouldn't matter too much if we stayed together today right?"

Jake smiled softly and said, "I guess not." And the pair left for Jake's hollow, and there they slept in the most peaceful sleep Jake had ever known.

**AN: Sorry this chapter is short. But I'd rather have the next chapter cover the storm and Jake and Otulissa's appeal. Also it just seemed like this chapter is ending on a very sweet note. Keep an eye out for the next chapter, it'll be coming soon. :P**


	4. Chapter 4

Jake woke up and left, with extreme reluctance, the warm comfort of the nest he and Otulissa were sharing that afternoon. The air wasn't as cold as it was during the last storm they had flown in, but it was uncomfortable to be in. Then he considered that it was uncomfortable only because he didn't want to leave Otulissa's side.

He started to stretch out and looked outside. It was pouring rain, lightning kept the night sky alight with frequent flashes and there was a terrible wind. He had to wonder if this was just a warmer typhoon compared to the last one.

Sighing, he turned to Otulissa and whispered, "I gotta go, love. I'm hoping we will be done before dinner. So, I'll see you soon. I love you." He nuzzled her, and she then answered back, "I love you too, Jake."

Jake flew into the storm, smiling. He was joined by Soren and both owls made it to the same branch they were on yesterday. Ezylryb counted their heads and determined that everyone was present.

The Chaw took off and started the evening flying with the wind. This told them the speeds, Jake felt that they were going exceedingly fast. So, as of now, he felt that it was a strong typhoon.

Then the Ezylryb took the Chaw in a complete 180 turn and they flew against the wind. They felt the gutters and the currents in the rain and wind. Suddenly lightning struck Tren, a Pygmy Owl, who then started to plunge down toward the sea.

Jake dove down, pulling his wings as close to his body as he could. He quickly caught up with the falling owl and Jake caught him. He could feel Tren breathing, which was a good sign.

He rejoined the chaw and as soon as he did Ezylryb instructed the Chaw that their mission was over for tonight. "Follow me, lad. We've got to take young Tren there to the infirmary." Ezylryb told Jake.

As they arrived at the series of hollows that was the infirmary, Jake set Tren down and a nurse came by and inspected him. "This is a rare occurrence indeed." The nurse said as she looked over Tren. "Not many owls ever get hit by lightning."

Jake became worried. "Will he be alright?" He asked the nurse. She gave him a reassuring smile and said, "He looks just fine. The shock of the lightning must have just made him go yeep. He's breathing fine and his heart is working well."

Tren came to and looked around the infirmary. This made Jake feel even better and he decided he would leave. He was met by Ezylryb just outside the infirmary hollow. "That was extraordinary flying, young Guardian." Ezylryb told him.

Jake smiled slightly and said, "Thanks." Ezylryb then continued. "You can see well, why I wanted you in both of my chaws. You act on what your gizzard tells you, you never let your head pause your actions." Jake nodded, a bit bashfully.

He was never complemented by the instincts that his Da had instilled into him. Jake flew back to his hollow to find Otulissa still there. She turned to him and was startled by his quick return. Jake then explained what had transpired.

"I'm glad Tren is alright. But really, is it truly wise for such a tiny owl to be in such a dangerous chaw?" Otulissa asked. Jake was quick with a response, "It doesn't matter the size of the owl. It's the strength of their gizzard that counts. Ezylryb found something about Tren's gizzard that he favored. So he tapped him."

Otulissa rolled her eyes at the mention of Ezylryb and Jake decided to let the conversation be dropped there and then. Otulissa then proceeded to preen Jake. He struggled to get away. He felt she was over preening him.

Jake lost the struggle and sat as still as he could as Otulissa proceeded to straiten his feathers out and keeping them clean of any insects that were hiding in them. Soon both owls took to the sky and went directly to the Council Hollow.

Both owls were slightly nervous as they stood before Boron and Barran, as well as the rest of the council. Boron spoke up, "Good evening Jake and Otulissa. What is it that both of you want to bring up?"

Jake took a deep breath and looked up at the monarchs of the Great Tree and said, "We stand before you to declare our love for each other, and our willingness to become mates. And also to appeal to you and Barran, as we will require a nursemaid snake."

Barran looked slightly concerned, which Jake knew was because she had hatched him. Boron had told him that she had always worried about him.

Boron then spoke, "I acknowledge you both as mates and shall grant your wish and find you a kind and gentle nursemaid snake to look after both of you and your brood to come." Jake and Otulissa then bowed to their Matriarchs and both left the Council Hollow ecstatic.

They joined their friends for dinner and all around they were congratulated. And soon dinner was over, and both Jake and Otulissa flew back to Jake's hollow, which both now called home.

Jake and Otulissa were both very surprised when they saw that Boron himself was there in their hollow to introduce them to their new nursemaid.

"This is Sara; she was actually the nursemaid that helped both me and Barran when we waited to hatch you." Boron said. Sara then slithered forward; her light green and brown scales glittered in the light of the rising sun, which was starting to fill the hollow.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Jake." The nursemaid snake said. "It is a pleasure to actually meet you, and I welcome you warmly to mine and Otulissa's hollow." Jake said, slightly inclining his head in courtesy.

Boron then left the hollow and Jake and Otulissa decided they might as well go to bed. Both fell asleep quite quickly.

Days passed by and soon Otulissa laid an egg. And Jake was filled with excitement. The very same day, Otulissa was called to go on a mission.

"I don't think its safe to leave the egg though." Otulissa said. Jake rolled his eyes. He had no duties in either of his Chaws so he then said, "I could sit on the egg if you are so worried." Otulissa felt slight relief but was still hesitant.

"What I don't come back for days. And besides, you will have to eat, and you may be called to go on a mission too." She started to fret again. Sara then piped up. "That's one reason why I'm here, dear."

Otulissa was very confused by this. She knew that snakes were cold blooded animals. Sara saw this confusion and quickly answered, "We nursemaid snakes warm up pieces of cloth and wrap it around the egg. It's usually the same temperature as your bodies."

Finally Otulissa felt relief and she nuzzled Jake and bid both him and Sara farewell. Jake then sat on the egg and kept it warm. He sighed and watched as the nursemaid snake was already warming up cloth. He was glad she was around to help.

It was dinnertime and Jake left the hollow. He joined his friends and told them the good news. They were all ecstatic for Jake and Otulissa. Soon questions at the table started up on what he and Otulissa planned on naming the owlet.

Jake hadn't the slightest clue and he was slightly embarrassed when he admitted so. Soon the group was joined by Otulissa, which surprised Jake.

"We didn't have much to do. It was just a routine sweep." Otulissa told Jake. And soon first light was shining over the horizon and both owls retired to their hollow.

As soon as they got there Sara noticed them and removed the cloths, allowing Otulissa to continue to sit on the egg. And soon the sweet serenade of sleep took all of the occupants of that hollow.

**AN: sorry I haven't posted chapters in a while. I had writers block mixed in with a strange habit to sleep in until 4 in the afternoon. But it also seems that this story has reached the point where it will frequently be a bit laggy as I write it, since I am not depending on the moving force of the movie anymore. Oh and on another note Going Yeep is when an owl is surprised by something so shocking(haha shocking… because Tren was- er.. you get it) that their wings lock up and they plummet to the ground, and is yet another thing from the books. **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I sincerely apologize for not typing more sooner. I have had a lot on my plate these past few months; I want to thank those of you who sat so patiently for me to finally come back. So I will be a good sport and am making this one of my best chapters. So without further ado, let's continue this story :D**

Jake awoke the next evening before everyone else in the hollow. He looked towards his mate, Otulissa and couldn't help but smile.

He shook himself fully awake and then took a short flight around the Great Ga'hoole Tree as he returned Sara had woken up and she greeted him with a good evening.

Jake returned the greeting and gently awoke Otulissa by doing something that was unusual for him to ever do. He was preening her feathers.

Otulissa awoke and was shocked. "Well, well. What's the occasion? You never preen me, let alone yourself." Otulissa pressed on playfully.

Jake rolled his eyes and smiled. "I thought I'd do something nice for my mate." Otulissa giggled and she nuzzled Jake. Sara slithered toward the couple and said, "Sorry to interrupt but if I'm not mistaken, I believe both of you have duties to your chaws this evening."

Jake stood straighter as he realized that he was supposed to be going out with the Colliering Chaw. Ezylryb wanted to just have the new members of the Colliering Chaw for a meeting on what was going to transpire in the upcoming season.

Otulissa sighed and shot Jake a partly concerned look. Jake gave her a reassuring smile. "I have to go out for at least two days. We have to lead a group of owls from the forest kingdom of Tyto to the tree." Otulissa said, still looking very concerned.

Sara started up again, "Well, ma'am. I will assure you that your egg will be safe." Otulissa nodded and thanked Sara. "But that's not all I'm worried about. It's the first time I've been away from the tree, away from the Island."

Jake smiled softly and he nuzzled Otulissa. "You will be fine. You have the rest of the Chaw that will be with you, so you won't be leaving alone."

Otulissa sighed and they both left after Sara had wrapped their egg in warm cloths. Jake arrived at the Colliering hollow and noticed that Tren was already there.

Tren noticed Jake enter and he hopped over. "I never got a chance to thank you for saving me Jake." Tren told Jake, who gave a polite smile and he said, "It was no problem Tren. We are supposed to look after our Chaw mates."

Ezylryb overheard their conversation and came by, "That's right, boy. But you also have and exemplary morals that make you such a great guardian."

Jake looked at the ground with modesty. It wasn't long until the other three new members of the Colliering Chaw had arrived and Ezylryb decided to start the meeting.

"This upcoming season is a hotter season of the year. So that means that there will probably be a lot more fires. So we will probably be going out more often than the other seasons that this year holds." Ezylryb told the silent but observant members of the Colliering Chaw.

I will probably not be leading you every time since there are ten other senior members of the Chaw. So I will be leaving one of you in charge if I need to."

Jake looked over at Soren and knew that Ezylryb would pick him. Soren was a great leader; he motivated the other three owls that came with him to travel all the way to the Great Tree of Ga'hoole.

Jake didn't deny the fact that he admired Soren's natural talent of being such a good leader. Ezylryb then went on about how they may not even have to leave on missions until toward the end of this season since the last outing had put the pit which holds the hot coals so full it was almost overflowing.

And soon they were released and as Jake and Soren were about to leave they noticed Ezylryb beckoning to Soren. Jake stayed back and waited for his friend which didn't take too long.

As they took off Soren told Jake what Ezylryb wanted. "He wants me to lead our group if he has us going out at the same time as the others." Soren said.

Jake gave Soren a supportive smile and said, "That's great news Soren." But Jake could feel some unease in the owl flying next to him. "We've only gathered coals once and even then it was a great deal of work. Plus since it seems like we both will be the ones that have to be gathering coals inside the fire who will hold the bucket?" Soren asked, a little bit flustered.

Jake gave his friend a reassuring smile. "You and your band had flown a great way to come here, and you are worried about who will hold the bucket? I think that the ground would suffice; if not then we could have whoever is flying around the tops of the trees to take turns in holding it. Soren, you are a great leader, and that's what Ezylryb sees in you. That's why he wants you to lead our group if he wasn't around." Jake said as they landed at their usual table for dinner.

Twilight and Digger joined them soon enough. Suddenly Digger turned to Jake and asked, "Where's Gylfie and Otulissa? They are rarely ever late."

Jake told him that the Navigation Chaw had to go out to the kingdom of Tyto to lead a group of owls to the tree. Jake finished first and took off to his and Otulissa's hollow so that he could make sure that everything was fine.

As he got there Sara had assured him that nothing was wrong and removed the warmed cloths so he could sit on the egg himself.

Jake thanked Sara and then wondered something about the old Nurse Maid snake. "So you did this for Boron and Barran when I was still an egg?" Jake asked, trying to get to know the kind snake better.

"Oh yes. Often Barran had to leave and it was up to me to keep you warm so that you would hatch properly." Jake Smiled and they exchanged bits and pieces of the past until first light.

The next evening Jake woke up at dusk feeling a little bit alone. He stretched his wings and decided to wait for Sara to wake up so that he could fly around the tree.

As he did he had to wonder how long it could take until Otulissa would come back. He returned to his hollow and told Sara that he was going to go out to visit his friends.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Crap! I procrastinate one day and all of the sudden months pass…. I'm really sorry guys… XP between school crap and an addicting game called League of Legends I've neglected my stories… QAQ… so imma get done… I do apologize for how short this is but not really much for this chapter anyway. **

Jake stared out at the horizon as the sun started to rise. He missed Otulissa terribly. His time with his friends wasn't the same without her.

Sara slithered out to the edge of the branch, "Jake dear, it's time for you to go sleep." Jake smiled at Sara and thanked her.

He entered the hollow and sat on his and Otulissa's egg and yawned. He slowly drifted off to sleep but his thoughts were stuck on Otulissa.

He woke up, startled by the sounds of the alarm. Sara rushed to him with warm cloths for the egg.

"Boron has requested certain owls to help, and you are one of them dear. Go now!" Jake got up and flew to the Council Hollow.

Boron had gathered only a handful of owls. He had to wonder what had happened. Boron looked at Jake and flew over to him.

"The Navigation Chaw had some… Complications. I called you here because I doubt that you would want to sit around idly." Jake could feel his gizzard drop as he heard what Boron had said.

"The Pure Ones, sir?" Jake asked. Boron shook his head, "No just some raiders." Jake nodded and he and the other owls gathered went to the forge and they donned their battle attire.

They took off in the direction of where the Navigation Chaw had gone. Soon they reached the spot where the Navigation Chaw had disappeared.

And they found the raiders, much to their surprise. Boron took point as they dove in for an attack. The squabble was quick and easy for the guardians.

One of the raiders revealed that they had taken the Chaw to their base as hostages. So the Guardians made their way to the raiders' base.

There they found the Chaw safe but there were injured owls. Otulissa, fortunately, was not one. As they were about to take off, another bunch of owls blocked their exit.

The owl in front said, "I'm sorry Guardians, but we can't have you simply leave. We need to get weapons somehow. Easiest way is plucking them from your bodies."

The owls charged at each other. These raiders had more skill then the ones that they Guardians had previously faced, but the battle resolved fairly quickly, once again.

Boron walked over to the lead owl, "Your arrogance failed to defeat us. Please don't underestimate the Guardians of Ga'hoole.

With that they all headed off back to the Great Tree. As soon as they landed there were nurse owls that checked all the owls for wounds and any other complications.

After they were deemed ok Jake and Otulissa flew back to their Hollow. Jake nuzzled his mate. He was glad that she had returned safely.

"I missed you Jake. I was sure that Boron would at least send you to save the Chaw." Otulissa said as she sat on their egg.

Jake simply nodded. He thanked Glaux that nothing too terrible had happened to Otulissa or on their mission to rescue the Navigation Chaw.

The mates then drifted off to sleep. The trials of the day had exhausted both of them.


End file.
